The Shadow of Honor 3: Attack of the Innocents
by Joran
Summary: Continuation of Part 2 'War'. Death is supposed to be permanent, isn't it? With his supposed demise, Dark Link has begun his tirade once again. As a living shadow, he shall move toward his goal and corrupt the innocent to get it.
1. From the Shadows

**Link Meets His Darkness**

Book 3: Attack of the Innocents

_Note: This is another story also posted on a site called North Castle by myself. I hope you enjoy it._

Chapter 1: From the Shadows 

In the shadows of Death Mountain, a figure rises from out of the darkness. Its dark form meshes with the shadows around it. A ghostly voice is suddenly heard. "It is time" the voice moans. The figure seems to turn to liquid as it moves about. It seems to be a living shadow. It slithers its way through the rocky terrain on toward Goron City. As it reaches the city in the heart of the mountain it begins searching amongst the citizens, like a cat stealing up on a mouse. It is searching for a vulnerable mind. It spots its victim over by the Goron shop and slithers toward him. "Noro!" shouts a voice from within the shop. "Don't forget to bring back rocks, brother. I'm starving." Noro walks away, sullenly. "Noro do this, Noro do that. Noro tired of being lackey!" As Noro walks, he suddenly stops. His eyes open wide as something seems to enter his body. He then hears a cold voice in his head_. "Give your mind to me. I promise to you that you will live in glory, forever."_

"Who say that? Show self!" Noro says, frightened. _"I am within your mind, Goron. Give me your mind. You'll never have to work again."_

"Who are you?"

_"Call me Dark Link. Now, give me your mind, so you can be free." _Noro complied and began shaking, violently. The Goron shop owner stepped outside. "Noro? What you doing?"

Suddenly, Noro stopped shaking and wheeled around to face the Goron. When he spoke, his voice was different. It was cold and hard, with a tone of darkness. "Shut up, you fool. I'll not take orders from you! Stand aside, I need to see Darunia."

"What you go see Big Brother for?"

"None of your business, idiot. Get out of my way!" The Goron was terrified by Noro's tone and hurriedly stepped aside. Noro then sauntered over to Darunia's room. He entered where Darunia, now grey and old, sat down on the floor. "Brother Noro. Good to see you. Can I help you with anything?"

"Silence! The only way you could help me is by dying!"

"Noro! What's gotten in to you? What happened to your voice?"

"Shut up and die!" Noro picked up a hammer hanging on the wall. He ran forward and brought it down on Darunia's head. The old Goron didn't have a chance. In his old age, he was incredibly vulnerable. He was dead before he hit the ground. "Well, that's a good start. Now, time to escape." Noro suddenly disappears in a cloud of smoke. Link, the Goron named after the hero, Darunia's son, came in. "Father? What's all the- father!" He ran to Darunia's side to check his vital signs. None. The Goron patriarch had been murdered. "Father! Who did this to you?" Link wept as he knelt next to his dead father. The shop owner suddenly burst in. "Where Noro? He been gone for- Big Brother! No!"

"Someone has killed him, Ura. Who could've done it?"

"I not know. Wait! Brother Noro! That who! He say he need to see Big Brother, now he dead!"

"That's impossible! Noro was always so loyal and obedient. How could it be?"

"Noro had voice change. Voice was bad. Seem like he was not Noro."

"What? How could that have happened? Well, we'll figure that out later. I guess, since I'm the patriarch now, I'm in charge. Ura, go and inform King Link of Darunia's demise. Tell him we need a full scale investigation. We are Sworn Brothers so he will send someone, if not come himself. Go now, quickly!" With that, Ura the shop owner left, leaving Link with his dead father. "It's starting again. Even after 20 years, evil is not yet gone from this land. I will find out what happened to you, father. I will not rest until your killer is brought to justice."

In the castle courtyard, two young children play. They are playing tag. They are a boy and girl who have become strong friends. "You can't catch me, Marcus!"

"Betcha I can, Laya!" The boy chased after the girl as fast as he could. She ran hard toward the castle's moat. She suddenly stopped at the edge of the moat. However, the boy continued on toward her. "I've got you now!" When he nearly reached her, she stepped aside and he went flying past her, and fell forward into the moat. He came up to the surface, fuming. "That's not fair!"

"Is to" giggled Laya. Prince Marcus swam to the edge and pulled himself up. The ten year old boy was furious. "You're all wet!" teased Laya. "I'll show you!" He grabbed her and shoved her hard into the moat. When she came up to the surface, the ten year old redhead was laughing. "It's not funny!" yelled the prince. She pulled herself out of the moat and walked slowly over to him. "Guess what, Marcus?"

"What?" he said, irritably. She tagged him on the shoulder. "You're 'it'!" she then began to giggle even more. "Hey! You can't tag me! You're not 'it'!"

"Yes I am. I was 'it' when you grabbed me." He was just about to move forward to push her again when he heard a stern voice from behind him. "Marcus. What do you think you're doing?" The blonde boy turned around to see his father's imposing figure towering over him. "Um... we're just playing tag, father."

"That didn't look like tag to me. And why are you both all wet?"

"Well, she made me fall in the moat, so I pushed her in and-"

"Pushed her? Oh, Joran won't be happy to hear that."

"Don't tell daddy, King Link. It was an accident!" Laya said.

"Was it, Marcus?"

"Yeah, it was. I just kind of fell in, and accidentally pushed her on the way." Link smiled. He knew his son was lying to him, but he couldn't resist the charm of the young prince. "Well, all right. I believe you. Now, to your room with you. If you don't get out of those wet clothes, your mother will give you a scolding." Prince Marcus quickly turned and left. He said goodbye to Laya before leaving. "Now Laya, I'll take you back down to the ranch. I'm sure your parents are waiting for you." She nodded and left walking beside the King of Hyrule. I was making my way up to the castle, on my new horse, Eldina. I named her with the goddess Din's name because of her fiery red coat. My old horse, Honor, was old now and I cared for him in the stable. I reached the castle and dismounted Eldina. "Stay here, girl. I'll only be gone for a minute. Be good now." I walked across the drawbridge into the Castle Town Market. I walked toward the courtyard and spotted Link and my daughter walking toward the town. As she caught sight of me, she ran forward. "Hi daddy!" She said, wrapping her arms around my waist with a wet hug. "Hello, my girl. Why are you all wet?"

"Oh, I and Marcus were playing in the moat." I looked up at King Link who nodded his head in reassurance. "Hello, King Link. Did she behave herself?"

"She did, just as always" he said with a wink. "Also, enough with formalities, Joran. In twenty years, you still haven't gotten that."

"Sorry, Link. Old habits die hard, I guess." I had too much respect for Link not to call him king. I wasn't the only one he told not to be formal, though. Anyone who tried to call him something like 'my king' or 'sire' or 'my lord', he always told them "My name is Link. Remember that. Enough with the formalities." He was the most down-to-earth king in the history of Hyrule. As we talked, we heard a voice from inside the town call above the noise, toward Link. "King Link!" came the cry. It was a Goron, he had been running, and it was evident that he was tired when he reached us. "King Link. I have news. Big Brother Darunia is dead! Big Brother Link says we need investigation. He was murdered!"

"What? Darunia murdered? Have you any idea who did it?"

"Brother Noro did it. He disappear. He not himself. He have dark, evil voice. Not right. Noro not like that."

"Dark, evil voice? How?" Link thought about it, then a frightening thought came to him. "No. It couldn't be. If it's what I think it is, we're all in trouble. Go and tell Link that I will be there as soon as I can." The Goron quickly left and headed back towards Death Mountain. "What's the matter, daddy?"  
"Nothing, Laya. I just need to talk to Link. Go find Eldina, I'll meet up with you. And remember Laya, be careful."

"I'm always careful, daddy." I watched her the whole time she walked until she was out of sight. Ever since Kiel had died two years earlier, I had been extra protective of my family. While Kiel was old, it still hurt me, bitterly. I blamed myself for not being there to protect him. There was nothing I could've done for him as he got sick, but it still didn't sit right with me. I felt somehow responsible, and it tore into my heart. I turned back to Link. "Joran, I think I know what's going on. Once you get Laya home, will you come with me?"

"Of course, Link. I'll always help you. But, what do you think is happening?"

"I'll tell you later, Joran. Just get your daughter home and come back here." I could hear the urgency with which he spoke. I immediately did as he asked. I went down to where my daughter and horse were waiting. We both climbed on her back, and rode off toward home.


	2. Death of the Zora King

**Chapter 2: Death of the Zora King**

In peaceful Zora's Domain, a young Zora of 15 years walks along with his girlfriend at his side. They are having a rather grave conversation. "I can't believe that. How did it happen?" asks the young male.

"Apparently, one of his own kind did him in. It's so sad. And shocking. The Gorons are such peace loving people. How could one just turn rogue like that?"

"It happens very easily, Flora. Maybe he just went mad. It is terribly tragic though. I can't imagine just losing our leader like that. I'd feel... empty."

"Don't worry, Rapho. That will not happen. Not to us." Rapho smiled at Flora, and they were soon lost in each other's eyes. Behind them, the shadows begin moving. A figure materializes from out of them. _"Hmm... a difficult choice. Which to choose?" _says the figure. _"That male seems most vulnerable. Yes, he'll be next." _The figure then liquidates back into the shadows and slithers toward Rapho. As he leaned forward to kiss Flora, his eyes widened in shock and he threw his head back. Rapho began to shake and shudder. Flora was terrified. "Rapho? What's wrong? Rapho!"

Rapho couldn't hear his girlfriend. All he heard was a cold voice in his head. _"Do not resist, Zora. Give your mind over to me. Comply or suffer. Your choice." _The young Zora felt searing pain shoot through his entire body, and screamed loudly. Finally he shouted "Please, no more! I'll give in!'

"Rapho? Who are you talking to?" Flora questioned. Suddenly, Rapho stopped shaking and brought his head back down. He had his eyes closed. When he opened them, they were a deep red and shone with cold hatred. Flora backed away in fear. "Rapho. What happened?"

"Silence, fool! I'll not waste my time on a child like you! I've business to attend to!" Flora was stunned. Rapho had suddenly turned into a monster. She began to sob loudly as Rapho headed in the direction of King Zora's chamber. King Zora was old now as well, and he had aged visibly. He was talking with his daughter, Princess Ruto. "Now Ruto, I know you wanted to be with Link, but you must choose a husband from within our own kind. Plus, he's married and the King of Hyrule. You know that."

"But dad, we were engaged. It happened long ago, yes, but we were still engaged."

"You still forget that he returned the sapphire. That is a sign of his decline. You know that."

"But dad- hey! What are you doing in here, Rapho? This is royal business. Get out, now!"

"Shut up, you obnoxious wench! I've no time for your stupidity!"

"Don't you dare speak to your Princess like that!" King Zora boomed. "Show some respect!"

"I'll do no such thing, you fat oaf! Now, it is time to meet your doom!" A spear appeared in Rapho's hand. It seemed to be made of the shadows around them. "What are you doing, Rapho? This is treason!" Rapho said nothing and leapt up to the waterfall where the king sat. He backhanded Ruto and she fell down into the small pool below. Rapho pointed the spear at King Zora and lunged forward. The spear went up and in, and back out the other side of King Zora's chest. "Father! No!" cried Ruto. King Zora coughed and spluttered, then fell off his throne and down to where his daughter lay. Rapho smiled wickedly, then disappeared in a cloud of shadowy smoke. King Zora lay dying in the pool of his chamber, his blood trailing through the water and heading down the high waterfall to the left. "Father. Don't leave me!" Ruto said, beginning to sob, uncontrollably. "I... must.. Ruto. I'm old... and... that wound is... too... much!"

"No, father! We'll fix it! You'll make it, don't give up!"

"Farewell... my sweet little... Ruto." He gave a last deep exhale and then closed his eyes and layed his head down. Ruto wept over her father's broken body. She buried her head in her arms and continued her sobbing. Outside the domain at the river, Rapho laughed wickedly. "Well, that's another one. Hopefully, this will draw out the good king and his friend. Then, it will be time for my revenge!"

Back at the castle, an urgent meeting is taking place. King Link, his wife, Queen Zelda, Impa, the Sheikah nursemaid and I, all sat in the throne room of Hyrule Castle. The good King was speaking. "This news from Goron City is very disturbing. I have yet to figure out why this happened but, I do have a theory."

"Why don't you tell us, then?" said Impa.

"Well, I believe something happened to Noro, the Goron who assassinated Darunia. I believe he was somehow possessed by an evil force."

"What?" I said, with a tone of confusion. "That's absurd, Link. There isn't an evil person left alive with such a capability."

"That's precisely what I think. It is someone no longer living. It is the spirit of someone evil."

"But who?" asked Zelda.

"I have a feeling... it is the spirit of my deceased brother, Olan." I felt the shock of it like a blow to the face. "Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that Olan possessed a Goron and killed Darunia from beyond the grave?" Impa inquired.

"Yes, Impa. I am almost certain. Even after all this time, Olan remains an entity in this world."

"But, why would he be after Darunia?" Zelda asked.

"Alas, I have yet to figure that out. I figure, if he were to go after anyone, it would've been me or even Joran. But, Darunia? It makes no sense. Maybe, he wants me to feel guilty for his death. Maybe that's his plan for vengeance."

I found that hard to believe. "Guilt, Link? You really believe that Olan killed Darunia, from beyond the grave, just to put you on a guilt trip?"

"It's just a theory, Joran! It's the first thing I could think of that made any sense at all!"

"Well, you don't even know if it is Olan's spirit at all. It could be Ganondorf's doing" Zelda said.

"Yes, that is a possibility. Well, let's not dwell on it any further. Joran, you will accompany me to Goron City. I need to meet with Link, the patriarch. We will investigate this further."

"Of course, your highness."

"Joran, what did I tell you about formalities?"

"Sorry again, Link. I'm just so used to it. All right, let's go." With that, Link and I departed the throne room, leaving Zelda and Impa to ponder the discussion we just had. We walked all the way to Link's royal chamber. Link then said

"Go and wait for me at the castle gates. I just need to change and get some equipment. When I arrive, we'll get the horses." I nodded in agreement and left as Link entered his chamber.

He changed out of his kingly attire, and changed into his Kokiri tunic. It was a replica of his old one, as he had grown too big for it. He put on his old, brown boots, and put a green chest plate over his tunic. He left his hat off, as he found it much better suited for a child. He grabbed his new sword, a beautiful blade with a fiery orange tint. At the tip of it's handle, the shape of the phoenix avatar gripping the Triforce in it's talons could be seen. The handle itself was orange in colour, the same as the blade, but the hilt was his favourite colour, forest green. It kind of clashed with the rest of the sword, but Link liked the way it looked. He had called this sword Greenfire. It was a fitting name. He then grabbed his coveted Mirror Shield and put them both on his back. He left his royal chamber and headed out into the hall.

He descended the winding stairs of the tower, and came outside at the courtyard. He walked to the gates, where I was waiting. The guards there saluted as he passed. Link returned their salute. We then headed down the path a ways to the stables. I had left my horse, Eldina, there. Epona was in there as well, but she was left in the care of a young girl named Alianna. Link's new horse was a beautiful, strong white stallion called Lightning. He was a fast horse, hence the name. When we entered, Alianna was stroking Epona's head.

"Hello there, Alianna" Link said, cheerfully.

"Hello, King Link. Are you headed out?"

"Yes, Alianna. I am taking Lightning to Goron City. Joran is coming with me."

"Oh I see. Is your horse that beautiful red female, over there?" she asked, turning to me, and pointing at Eldina. "Why yes, she is."

"She is a fine one. I think Epona is jealous of her." I saw a look of compassion in Link's eyes when she said it. "Oh my dear Epona" he said, lovingly "you can't possibly be jealous of her. You're the most beautiful horse in Hyrule."

Epona reacted with a deep sigh. "Yes, you are. Alright. It's time for me to go, Epona." I smiled at the way Link talked to his old horse. I, in fact, spoke to Honor and Eldina the same way. However, Link seemed to have a much more profound connection with Epona. It was like they were best friends. "All right, Lightning. Ready to go, boy?" Lightning responded with a loud snort. Link climbed up into his saddle and trotted out of the stable. "Take good care of Epona, Alianna." he called from outside. "I will, King Link." I then mounted Eldina and followed Link outside. "Ready, Joran?"

"That I am, Link"

"All right, let's go." Link shouted a "Hya!" and Lightning took off in the direction of the Market. I sighed at Link's foolhardy charge. He always liked to ride through the bustling town at top speed. I told him it would get him killed someday, but he never listened. I leaned down to Eldina and said

"Nice and easy, girl. Let's go." Eldina then moved forward at a steady trot and moved slowly down into Castle Town. We finally reached the drawbridge, and saw Link and Lightning off in the distance, already halfway to Kakariko. I sighed again. I leaned forward again and said

"Show him what you're made of, girl. Go catch Lightning!" At this, Eldina whinnied loudly, and charged straight toward Link and Lightning. I felt exhiliration at Eldina's incredible speed. As we raced onward, a shadowy form appeard behind us. 

_"Excellent. They're taking the bait. Wait until they find out about King Zora. It will bring me even closer to my goal!" _The dark spirit of Olan laughed maniacally, then disappeared into the shadows once more.


	3. Into the Valley

**Chapter 3: Into the Valley**

The mighty fortress loomed above him, casting a shadow over his entire body. The young boy stared up at it in awe, and prepared to enter. Just before reaching the doorway to the training grounds, he heard a stern female voice behind him. "Zarandorf! Where do you think you're going?"

"I want to explore the training grounds, mother" replied the young Gerudo. "I want to test my skills."

"That will come in time, son. You're not old enough yet."

"But mother-"

"No buts. Now, go back to Nabooru. It's time for your language lesson."

"Aww, but that's boring!"

"Do as you're told, young man! Off with you!" Zarandorf did as he was told and left without another word. Saborna sighed, deeply. She never knew having a ten-year-old son could be such a hassle. But, she loved him with all her heart and would do anything for him.

Zarandorf would be the Gerudo King one day, and he needed to learn what it took at a young age. He was the first male born since Ganondorf and Fandoron. It had not yet been 100 years, so for him to be born so early after two males was an extreme rarity. However, she was happy to have had a son. Naturally, he could not know his father, as he was not allowed into the tribe. His father's name was Urol, a Hylian living in Hyrule Castle Town. He was the one Saborna chose to be her boyfriend. They had their child, and she left. She was allowed to visit him, but only very occasionally. She looked to the sky and sighed again. This time, it was happiness. She was happy to finally have peace amongst her kind.

As Zarandorf strode toward Nabooru's quarters, he began to wander off course. He was tired of learning the Gerudo language. It was too dull and boring. He craved action. He wanted to learn the skills of a warrior, and fight great heroic battles. He was walking toward the gates to the Haunted Wasteland. He looked through the gate and out at the swirling sandstorm. It excited him to the core. He so desperately wanted to leap through that gate and make his way across the barren desert, in search of adventure. But, he knew the guard at the gate would never open it for him, so he just walked dejectedly away.

As he continued his aimless wandering, a shadowy figure materialised before his very eyes. He froze in his tracks, and gawked in terror. 

_"Hello there" _said a distant, ghostly voice. _"I see you filthy Gerudos have another male. How interesting. I suppose they're going to make you king someday?" _The apparition waited for an answer. None came. Zarandorf just stood there, shivering in fear. _"Come now, boy. You must be able to speak. What's you're name?"_

Zarandorf hesitated, fearfully.

"Z-z-za... randorf" he stammered. Dark Link seemed pleased. 

_"Do I frighten you, boy? Good. Fear me, boy. I am the great Dark Link. Now, hold still. This won't hurt... much." _Dark Link's shadowy form liquidated again, and slithered toward the terrified Gerudo boy. As he drew nearer, the boy's terror grew. As he finally reached Zarandorf, he seemed to disappear within the young boy's body. Zarandorf looked to the sky and screamed in pain. He collapsed to his knees and closed his eyes. Nearby, Nabooru had heard the the cry, and ran outside in the direction of the sound. What she saw was shocking, and horrifying. Zarandorf knelt on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Zarandorf!" She ran forward and knelt down next to him. "What's wrong, Zarandorf? Speak to me!" After a few moments, Zarandorf's eyes shot open. They held a piercing, hard glare, and had a strong tinge of red in them.

"Yes! This is perfect!" he cried. Nabooru's mouth opened in shock. She knew that voice.

"No! It can't be!"

"It can, Nabooru. I am back, once again. I have possessed the body and mind of your future king. Now is the time for my vengeance!"

A shadowy sword appeared in Zarandorf's hand and he lunged at Nabooru. She dodged out of the way, and looked toward him. She did not know how to handle this. She didn't want to be killed, but didn't want to wind up killing the future king either. She quickly drew the cutlass at her side. Dark Link chuckled. "So, you want a fight, then? Well, you've got one!" Zarandorf lunged again, but his strike was met with the blade of Nabooru's cutlass. She kicked Zarandorf in the chest, sending him sprawling. She felt sorry, but knew it wasn't really Zarandorf who was fighting her. Zarandorf got up, and thrust forward with his sword again. Nabooru leapt out of the way and slashed out with her cutlass, creating a gash in Zarandorf's arm. The shadow sword in his hand disappeared, and he seemed lost for a moment. The cut had awoken Zarandorf's conciousness and he was now fighting Dark Link. Zarandorf began to shake and shudder, and let out another scream of pain.

_"Stop resisting, boy. Give your mind back to me, and the pain will cease. If you continue to resist, you will suffer." _Zarandorf didn't want to let him win, but the pain was unbearable. He finally gave up, due to sheer exhaustion, and Dark Link re-possessed his mind.

"There, that's better." Zarandorf turned to a stunned Nabooru. "Well, my lady, I believe it is time for me to go. I'll have to take care of you later." With that, he simply disappeared in a cloud of shadowy smoke, leaving Nabooru there, still stunned. She snapped out of her reverie and went off to inform the others. She had no idea how, but Dark Link was in their midst again, and her people were in grave danger.


	4. The Origin of Heroes

**Chapter 4: The Origin of Heroes **

"Good to see you again, Link" said the Goron patriarch. The look he wore was grim and sombre. He was clearly still upset about his father. "Good to see you as well, Link" the king said. I chuckled, slightly. I realized how difficult it would be for me to address either one of them. Link the Goron turned to me and said "Yes, I am aware that we both have the same name, sir. Why is that funny?"  
"I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that, I was thinking how difficult it will be for me to speak with both of you." Link paused for a moment and said "I see your point. What's your name, sir?"

"I am Joran." He nodded and turned to King Link. "So, Link" he said "I'm glad you came so quickly. There is more news. This comes from the Zoras. Apparently, yesterday, King Zora was attacked and... killed by one of his own kind. Just like my father was."

King Link was stunned at this news. Now there were two leaders dead. Link the Goron continued. "Apparently the same thing happened to the young Zora that had happened to Noro." King Link was now certain that it was Dark Link. He had no idea of his intentions; he just hoped he didn't strike again. "Well, I suppose I ought to pay Ruto a visit" he said. "Well Link, I promise you to find those responsible for these deaths, and bring them to justice." Link the Goron nodded and we left. We entered Kakariko and went to the tavern. We decided that we needed a break for our long journey ahead. Link and I both ordered a glass of ale, and sat down at the bar. I noticed everyone in the bar staring at Link. They definitely weren't expecting to see their king in a little tavern like this. Link looked around and sighed. He turned to face the bar, and stared straight ahead. Most of the people had settled back down, and were going about with what they were doing before. Some however, began excited murmurs about seeing the King of Hyrule in their little town. As we sat there, an elderly couple approached us. "Hello there" the woman said to me. "You look a lot like our son. Would you like to meet him?" I stared at her, and thought that she had lost her mind, long ago. "No thank you, madam. I need to be on my way soon and I can't really stay very long."

"Oh please, I promise it won't take that long." I sighed.

"No, I'm sorry. I really can't." She looked sad, then wiped the look off her face and began again. "What's your name, young man?"

"Joran" I said. She seemed to recognize my name. "Joran Delmire? Of Verul?" I was shocked, and my eyes widened. "Yes, how did you know that?"

"My husband and I were good friends with your family. We used to live in Verul, long ago. I am Daleen and that is Pollo. We are the O'Dalias." I looked at the man, who was speaking with Link. He didn't look familiar. "I'm sorry madam, but I don't remember you."

"I know, lad. You were just a baby when we left. We left Verul after..." she trailed off, and I saw the beginnings of tears in her eyes. I finished her sentence. "After the Gerudo raids?" She nodded.

"Those were terrible times, Joran. I still remember when I heard of your parents' death. It was heartbreaking. Fortunately, that's where we found our son. He was only two years old, and nearly dead from those Gerudos. We took him in, and have cared for him ever since. Well, now he lives on his own." I looked at her, and felt her heartbreak. "I know, Daleen. I lost my parents, and my brother to those raids." She looked at me, and a strange look came on her face. "What is it?" I asked. "Nothing, Joran. Well, it's time I went on my way again. Pollo!" The old man turned around. "What?" he said, incredulous. "Come here!" He walked up to her. "What is it, woman?"

"Remember the Delmires? This is their son, Joran." He looked up at me, and smiled. "I'll be, it's little Joran. You look just like Hunt, lad. The spitting image."

"Let's go, Pollo. Goodbye, Joran. Hope to see you again." I smiled. I never knew that anyone from Verul was still around, let alone someone who knew my parents. "Goodbye, Pollo and Daleen. I will come to visit." They both nodded and left the tavern. I turned to Link and asked him "So, what did Pollo talk to you about?"

"Well, he told me that my father had saved his life when he was very young. He went on and on about how much I looked like him, and told me how my father had saved him." I couldn't believe it. This elderly couple knew both of our parents. "Wow. I talked to Daleen and she said that the both of them were friends with my parents." He nodded, as if not surprised. "He told me my father, and my mother, are buried in Kakariko graveyard. I'd like to go see them." I nodded at his request. "Maybe we'll find my family, too."

As we entered the graveyard, we were approached by the grave keeper. He was a friendly looking fellow, and looked like he was around fifty years of age. "Hello" he said "Is there something I could help you with?"

"Yes, there is, my friend" Link said. "King Link!" he said "I didn't realize it was you!" he bowed before Link. "No, please" Link said, but the man continued to bow. He stood up and said "I am honored with your presence, your highness."

"Please stop it. Call me Link, kind sir. You don't need to be so formal. I am a regular person, just like you. Alright?" The man nodded. "So, what did you need my help with?"

"Well, I was looking for a grave site."

"Alright. What's the name?"

"Sir Harik and Arina Darenala." I looked at him in wonder. I had no idea that he had a last name. I then realized what a ridiculous thought that was. Of course he had a last name. I just never bothered to ask. "Let me think... yes. Over in the left corner, there. Not too far from the Royal Family's tomb. May I ask, King Link, why are you interested in that grave?"

"Because, sir, they are my parents. I never knew them, and I never knew where they were buried." The grave keeper nodded. He then looked at me. "What about you?"

"Well, I'm looking for my family's grave as well. They are Gralan, Laya, and Rilon Delmire." He thought for a moment and said "No, they aren't here. I remember the name though. Were you born in Verul?"

"Yes, I was."

"Well, I remember seeing their names there, before the town was destroyed, of course. I used to be the grave keeper there, as well."

"Thank you, sir" Link said.

"Yes, thank you" I repeated. We then made our way over to Link's parents' grave. The stone read 'Here lies the brave, noble Knight of Hyrule, Sir Harik Darenala and his wife Arina Corlin Darenala.' Below that was an inscription in Ancient Hylian. Link read it, and sank down to his knees. I went over to him. "What's wrong, Link?" He sat in silence for a while, and then spoke. "That Hylian inscription" he whispered "it says 'To our sons Link and Olan, carry the torch, and have courage. No matter what, know that we love you.' "I saw tears in his eyes after he said it."They have no idea, do they?" he said, on the edge of losing control. "They have no idea what Olan has become! They have no idea what I did to him!" I placed my hand on his shoulder. "It's all right, Link. You had to do it. He killed King Guran, remember? He was trying to overtake Hyrule, and destroy everyone and everything you love. There was no other choice." He calmed down a little bit, but said nothing. He got up, composed himself, and said "Come on, let's get going." He then went to the entrance, waved his acknowledgement to the grave keeper, and kept going. I followed, but the grave keeper stopped me. "You know those names you asked me about, Gralan, Laya, and Rilon?" I nodded. "Well, I remember the first two names being on the stone, but that last one wasn't there."

"Are you certain?" I asked.

"Absolutely positive. I remember the name on every headstone I've ever worked around." I stared at him a moment, then said "Well, that's interesting. Thank you, sir." He gently bowed and said "Anytime, sir" he then walked back into his shack. I left, with troubled thoughts. If my brother wasn't buried with my parents, then where was he? Little did I know that I would find out where he was very soon.


	5. An Overshadowed Reunion

**Chapter 5: An Overshadowed Reunion**

He sits in his room, silent. He concentrates hard on his task. He must do this. He must solve the puzzle. He must discover it's meaning. He continues, staring hard at a parchment on his desk. Written on this parchment is the secret location of the fabled Forsaken Village. It was written in a difficult riddle, and he had to think. The veteran explorer reads over the riddle for what felt like the 1000th time.

The riddle read like this: 'For ye who seeks the king's lost prize, one must journey to where the arrow flies. Coerce the spirits of those who tried, to a golden land where many have died. Cross the terrain of broken souls, and bring forth the guide with the ancient scrolls. The scrolls will tell of a forgotten time, when a noble hero destroyed the great crime.'

'The hero revealed is the one who is key, he is the one who brings fortune for thee. Past the land of the fire, reaching up to the sky, the goal that you seek, will behold in your eye. The crossroads are there, where it waits to be found, and thy journey be over, with the power of sound.' He furrowed his brow trying desperately to think of some interpretation. He could decipher some of it, but none of it seemed to fit together. He closed his eyes and massaged his temples. His life's work had led him to this parchment, and now he had hit a snag. He continued mulling it over, but nothing came to him. He was interrupted by a tap on his door.

"Come in" he said, rubbing his eyes between his thumb and forefinger.

"Any luck, Mardon?" said the man who had entered the room.

"No, none yet. I just can't seem to figure this out. I mean, certain parts of it I understand, but they don't seem to fit together."

"How do you mean?" the man asked.

"Well, this part about the fire and the sky, that means Death Mountain, I'm certain. Then there's this part here at the beginning, 'one must journey to where the arrow flies.' That must mean the sky. 'Cross the terrain of broken souls' must be some sort of battlefield but, how could there be one in the sky? And there has never been a battle near Death Mountain. It's just so... confusing."

The man stepped forward and cast his eyes downward to the parchment. He read the respective parts that Mardon had mentioned, but came to the same conclusions he had. "Well Mardon, you seem to be correct. It really doesn't make sense."

Mardon shook his head, and got up from his chair. "Well, I'm going for a walk to clear my head. I need a good, long break. Do you want to come, Rilon?"

He thought about it for a moment. He could use a brisk walk, too. But, he was getting on in years, and even simple walking was becoming difficult. All those years of hard warrior training were beginning to take their toll on him. He looked up at his partner, and said

"No, I think I'll stay here awhile. I need some rest." Mardon simply shrugged, and walked out of the room. Rilon heard the front door to the building open, then shut again soon after. He was now alone. He walked back to his office and sat down again. He was worried about his partner. Mardon was an experienced explorer and was renowned for his ability to make new discoveries. He had never seen him have such a difficult time with one of his inquiries. Rilon had known Mardon for more than twenty years, and had never seen him obsess over something like this before. He thought back to the day he had first encountered Mardon.

He had saved the man's life that day. He had nearly fallen down into the gorge spanning Gerudo Valley, trying to examine the local geology. Luckily, Rilon had been there that day as well, and caught him, just before he was about to fall. Since then, the two had been good friends. They decided to work together, as well. Mardon admitted that he had needed an assistant for his expeditions, and Rilon, being a fellow explorer himself, agreed to join him. That was how they had formed their partnership. Then there was the day they discovered the parchment. It had happened by chance. They were walking along the shores of Lake Hylia, studying the local plant and animal life. Mardon spotted a chest in a shallow part of the water. They pulled it out and examined it. There was an inscription on the chest that read: 'He who finds this chest is destined to discover a prestigous sonance.' They were, of course, intrigued by this, and opened the chest. The parchment was inside, and when they read it, they knew it led to something special. All they needed to do was decipher it.

Rilon sighed and lay back in his chair. His eyelids began to feel heavy, and he was soon drifting off into a deep sleep.

Mardon made his way through the village, and tried to relax. He tried to take his mind off the parchment, but he just couldn't. It was mind boggling. This riddle was going to drive him mad one day, he thought. He strode over to the village gates. He stared out at the path out to Hyrule Field. He heard the beating of hooves behind him, and turned around. He was surprised to see the King of Hyrule speed past him and out to the field. He then saw a strange sight. I was following behind Link, and saw this man at the gate staring at me. He seemed to recognize me. "Rilon?" I heard him say. I brought Eldina to a sudden halt. I looked down at the man,

and said "What did you call me, sir?" I asked. The man seemed confused. "Rilon, don't you recognize me? I just talked to you back at the office. Where are you going? You said you needed some rest. And where did you get that armour? You look like a knight!" I gave him a surprised look back. "I've always been a knight, sir. And, I'm sorry, but I've never met you before in my life."

"What are you talking about, Rilon? I've known you for twenty years! Has the parchment already driven you mad?"

"Say that again." He looked suddenly confused again.

"Say what again?"

"What you just called me." He looked even more confused.

"Why? You already know your name."

"Just do it!"

"Fine! I called you Rilon. Are you insane?" I now realized who he thought I was.

"No, sir. I am entirely sane. But, you've made a mistake. I am not Rilon. My name is Joran. But, I know why you called me Rilon."

"Oh? And why is that, pray tell?"

"Because" I paused. "Rilon is my brother." Mardon looked like he didn't believe me.

"What? That's ridiculous. Rilon O'Dalia does not have a brother. You're just some knight who looks like him, and a rather strange one at that. Rilon would have told me if he had a brother."

"That's because he doesn't know. The two of us were separated at birth and have never even met. I've only known about him for half my life, and I thought he was dead." Mardon suddenly realized that I was telling the truth. He stood there in silence, and wore a look of utter shock. "Who are you, by the way?" I asked. He suddenly snapped back to reality. "Oh. I'm Mardon, Rilon's exploration partner. The two of us explore this country, and many others, studying everything from plant life to the customs of the people. I suppose you'd like to meet him?" I nodded. "Were you travelling with the king?"

"Yes, he and I are doing some investigating on some recent murders. He'll probably be waiting for me. Oh well, he'll understand. Show me the way, Mardon." He nodded and led me into the village. I dismounted Eldina when we reached a small building, on the east side of town. This was clearly a place of business. He opened the door, and led me inside. He shut the door as I entered. "Rilon" Mardon called "you have a visitor." No response. "Rilon? Where are you?" He turned down the left hallway and entered the door here. There was Rilon, fast asleep on his chair. The lantern on the wall had burnt out, and he was snoring loudly. Mardon entered, and tapped Rilon on the shoulder. "Wake up, Rilon." He didn't even stir. Mardon then smiled. He knew what a heavy sleeper Rilon was. He put his head right next to Rilon's and shouted "WAKE UP RILON!" Rilon jumped up out of his chair, and looked around, franticly. He regained his senses, and looked toward Mardon. "By the goddesses Mardon! What was that for?"

"You have an important visitor." Rilon looked unimpressed.

"Well, tell them I'm busy."

"No, you have to see to this person. It's urgent." Rilon would have none of it. "I said tell them I'm busy! I've no time for visitors!" I heard all this from just outside the doorway. I chuckled and said "He's my brother alright!" Rilon stopped dead in his tracks.

"Come in here!" he said. I entered, and what I saw was astonishing. It was like looking in a living mirror. This man was my exact double. We stared at each other, unable to speak. Each time we went to move, we made exactly the same movements, at exactly the same time. We were completely synchronized. Mardon couldn't help but burst out laughing at such a comical sight. "Yeah, you two are definitely brothers!" he said, between laughter. Rilon looked at me and said "This is not possible! Who are you? You're not my brother. I am an O'Dalia and my parents never told me about a brother!"

"My name is Joran, Rilon. Pollo and Daleen are not your real parents. Our parents were killed in Verul when the Gerudos attacked. Their names were Gralan and Laya Delmire. You are not an O'Dalia, you are a Delmire. My brother." Rilon seemed to be searching his memory, and then came upon something.

"Yes, I remember. I was two years old. I was in the house, you were there, and so was mother. You were a baby. The man who was going to protect us went outside to help father. That's when the Gerudos came in. They attacked, but I don't remember anything else. The next thing I remember is waking up in Daleen's arms. I thought she was mother, and I blocked out the memory of that terrible day since then, until now." We looked at each other again, and then I stepped forward.

"I've finally found you, brother. I thought you were dead. This is the best surprise I could ever ask for." He looked up, and said

"I had forgotten that you even existed. Until today, I did not have a brother. I'm glad you found me, Joran. This is the best thing to ever happen in my life." We both hesitated, then gave each other a hug. I let go of him, and patted him on the shoulder. "There is so much catching up we must do, Rilon. You should come with me. I will introduce you to my family and King Link."

"King Link? You know the king?" I nodded.

"King Link and I have been friends since before he even became the king. We were here in the village investigating some recent murders."  
"Murders? Who was murdered?"

"There will be time for that later. Come on." Rilon went to follow me, then stopped. "What about Mardon?" The man was still standing in the room, as well. "Don't worry, Rilon. I won't mind if you leave me here. I need some time alone, anyway." Rilon nodded, and left the room. I stayed in the room, and looked in his direction. "Thank you, Mardon, for bringing me here. You've helped me finally meet my brother."

"No need to thank, my friend. It was nothing, really." He smiled, and I smiled back. I then left the room and walked outside to where my brother was waiting.

"Do you have a horse?" I asked him. "Yes, he is in the stable. I will get him." He left and returned with a small brown horse.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"I call him Titan. It's kind of a joke, at his size." I gave a slight chuckle, and he climbed up into the saddle. We then snapped the reins, and our horses took off for the Kakariko Village gates. Inside, Mardon was getting ready to turn in for the night. He had put away everything on his desk, and had put out the lanterns throughout the building. He left, and locked the door behind him. He then began to walk off in the direction of his home. As he walked, he thought he could here some rustling behind him. He whirled around to see nothing there. He shrugged, and turned around again. He was then met face to face with a dark apparition. 

_"Hello there"_ whispered a sinister voice, from what sounded like the air around him. _"I see you are acquainted with Joran. How nice. You could be useful." _Mardon stood there, speechless. He had no idea what was happening.

"What are you?" he said, finally. 

_"Nevermind that, now. Just give me your mind" _

"What?" Suddenly, the apparition disappeared, and pain coursed through Mardon's entire body. He tried to fight this feeling, but it was overpowering. 

_"Resistance will only make this harder. Simply give your mind over to me, and the pain will cease." _Mardon continued to resist, but the pain only increased. He finally passed out, and collapsed to the ground. He then got up as suddenly as he had fallen. His eyes wore a look of pure darkness. They were red, and glowed, eerily.

"There. I've finally got you. Now, it's time for a little fun." In Mardon's hand, a shadowy sword appeared. He then ran off in the direction of the village. The oblivious inhabitants of Kakariko had no idea what was about to hit them.


	6. A Dark Revelation

**Chapter 6: A Dark Revelation**

A lone traveller makes his way into the Gerudo Valley. He reaches the bridge and spots a tent on the other side of the gorge. He is weary, and in need of rest. He sees this tent as a good place to rest his tired body. As he reached the other side of the bridge, a dark skinned woman stopped him. She brandished a spear, and pointed it at him. "Stop right there! You may come no further. No one is permitted access to this valley."

"But, all I want is to rest in that tent over there. I've been travelling for days, and will soon die if I don't rest."

"I don't care. Ever since our future king went missing, access to any part of this valley is denied. Anyone who wishes to defy this will be killed. Now turn around and walk away."

The traveller didn't need to be told twice, so he turned right around, and dragged his exhausted body back across the bridge. He would have to take refuge somewhere else. Haruna gave a loud grunt as the man had finished crossing the bridge. Nabooru did not tell her what had happened to Zarandorf, all she told her was to stand guard at the bridge and let no one through.

She knew Zarandorf was missing, but had no idea how it had happened. She had heard rumours of him being kidnapped by a secret band of thieves, who were looking to start a rivalry with the Gerudos. Other rumours included some dark possession, but she hardly believed that one. She had also heard that Zarandorf had just run away under his own volition. She could not understand why he would've done that. She was very worried about her future king, as was everyone in the valley.

Saborna was beside herself. She was the only one, apart from Nabooru, who knew the truth of Zarandorf's disappearance. Saborna also knew of Dark Link's return, only she kept it to herself. Again, only her and Nabooru had any knowledge of Dark Link. Haruna suddenly heard a voice calling her name, distracting her from her troubled thoughts. It was Nabooru.

"Hello, sister" Nabooru called.

"Hello there, Nabooru. How goes the search?"

"Not well. We've found no trace of Zarandorf anywhere. We've scoured all of Hyrule and found nothing. We did turn up a bit of news, though."

"Oh?"

"Yes. The leaders of the Gorons and the Zoras have been killed by their own. And there have been no trace of the assailants, either. I'm beginning to see a pattern, here." Nabooru suddenly wore a very sad look.

"I can't believe this. After all this time, after all we've fought for, after everything that's happened, we still do not have peace." Haruna felt the same way. Three times, Hyrule's safety had been threatened, and three times it had been saved. But this time, it did not look like this was something that could be stopped. Once again, the outlook was grim. Nabooru sighed sadly, then turned and headed back into the valley. She stopped, and turned around again.

"When I return, you can leave your post. I've assigned Kuronoo to take over. So when I return with her, go and get some rest." Haruna smiled at her, and she smiled back. Nabooru turned around again and headed back into the valley.

As Rilon and I were leaving Kakariko, we could hear shouting from within the village. We turned around and raced back toward the town, and headed to where the noise came from. When we reached the area, there were four people there, lying dead on their stomachs, blood oozing out and staining the grass. We heard more shouting, then evil laughter close by. We ran to where we heard the laughter, and saw a shocking sight. Mardon was standing over a trembling child. The young girl had a cut on her forehead, and a bruise had already formed around it. It was evident that Mardon had hit her. Rilon jumped out toward him

"Mardon!" he cried

"How could you? You wretched little..." Rilon lunged at Mardon, but he quickly turned and planted his fist into Rilon's stomach. He lifted the strange sword he carried, and was about to bring it down, when he was knocked back. I had drawn my sword and leapt toward him, swinging my sword and knocking his away. I grabbed Mardon, roughly, and lifted him off the ground by the scruff of his shirt.

"What is the meaning of this?" I shouted. "How dare you attack innocent people! Explain yourself!"

"Foolish Joran. You have no idea what's coming, do you?" said a familiar voice. I nearly dropped him with the shock of it.

"Olan?" I said, stunned.

"The very same, Joran. I am back, my friend. And, you know what? You are in for it this time. Once I turn your world upside down, you will belong to me!"

"What?"

"You see, Joran, I have possessed this man's body and mind, and many others as well. They are ones without the power of the Triforce to protect them. That is what makes this so easy. I could possess almost all of Hyrule with this but, no. I must be more subtle. The only way for me to possess a Triforce bearer, even a partial one, is to, first, break their spirit. Then I can have their mind."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I'm going to break your spirit, so I can control you."

"Not if I kill you first!" Mardon then smiled evilly.

"Ah, so foolhardy, aren't we? You can't kill me. I'm already dead. All you would do is kill this poor sap, here." I suddenly realized that there was nowhere to go. I looked back at Rilon who stared at me, mouth agape. I turned back to Mardon. "I may not be able to kill you, but I will make you leave Mardon's mind."

"Goodbye, fool. I'll see you soon." Mardon suddenly disappeared in my hand in a cloud of smoke. I dropped my hand back down to my side and stood there. What had just happened? Dark Link's words still echoed in the back of my mind. I now realized that Link's theory was right. Dark Link was possessing others and killing innocent people, with innocent people. He was attacking Hyrule with people who would never have done it, otherwise.

"This is an attack of the innocents" I said, aloud. I turned to Rilon and said

"Come on. Let's go find Link. He needs to know what happened here tonight." As we were about to leave, I suddenly remembered the little girl Olan had been attacking. I turned around to where she had been, only to see that she wasn't there. I then thought that she must have fled. When I turned around again, the little girl stood in front of me, and her face was wet with tears. She ran forward and threw her little arms around my waist. She sobbed quietly into my tunic, and I placed an arm around her.

"It's all right. Everything is all right, now. What's your name?" I asked. She looked up at me and said

"Kila." I looked down into her eyes and felt the anguish they withheld. I looked up at Rilon, and he gave me a solemn look back.

"All right, Kila. Where do you live?" She pointed to a house with a broken in door, and two dead bodies lying in the doorway. I turned back to her and said

"Well, since you have no place to go, you can come home with me. I'm Joran and this is my brother, Rilon. We'll take good care of you."

She nodded and I picked her up. I cradled her in my arms and then set her at the front of Eldina's saddle. Rilon climbed on his horse and we set off on our journey home. Malon and Laya would never believe what kind of day I had had. This was immediately a very happy, and very grave day. I had finally found my brother, but had found out about Dark Link's lingering spirit and what he was doing to the land. He had orphaned a poor little girl, and was going to continue with his massacre until I was possessed by him. I vowed not to let that happen. It seemed that Link and I were to go on yet another quest. Joined by my brother, perhaps, we would bring peace back to Hyrule. Another quest for Hyrule's safety had now begun.


	7. The Red Wolf

**Chapter 7: The Red Wolf**

Zelda strolled through the hallway, thinking. She was worried about Link and also had a strange sense of foreboding. She feared for the safety of, not only her kingdom, but it's king as well. She turned around upon reaching the end of the hallway and was met with her son's concerned face. "What's wrong mother?" he asked. She looked down into his blue eyes and her heart melted. "Nothing, Marcus. I'm just thinking, that's all."

"About what?"

"Just about your father. I want him to come home soon." Marcus nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I wish he would return soon, too." She marvelled at how surprisingly mature her young son was. He reminded her so much of his father. He was also looking more and more like him every day. "I miss Laya, too" he suddenly said. She smiled again at this.

"Well, you can't leave yet. You're still too young. And since Joran is with your father, she probably isn't allowed to leave her home, either. So, you'll just have to wait. I know how fond you are of her, but you'll see her soon, I promise." With that, Hyrule's queen took her son's hand and they walked back toward Zelda's chamber.

Impa was wandering the courtyard, whistling Zelda's lullaby softly and simply enjoying the afternoon air. Her once strong form had withered considerably, but she still looked as intimidating as ever. Her red eyes looked worn and tired, but she still had a fire in them. She sighed with content. She suddenly heard footsteps behind her. Nalquiz the royal mage was there. "Hello, Nalquiz" she said. "How goes the day?" No response. "Nalquiz? What's wrong? Why won't you speak?" She suddenly caught his gaze. His eyes were filled with hatred and anger. They were also so red that they lit up a shadow cast by a nearby tree. "By Din" she said. "What's happened to you, Nalquiz?"

"Nalquiz cannot hear you, Sheikah fool. His mind is mine now. His is the final piece of the puzzle. Allow me to rid you of this pathetic dream world you call a life. Oh, and when I'm finished, I'll have a word with the queen and the young prince."

"Dark Link! So Link was right! I'll not let you take them! I may be old, but I can still fight! Come on then!"

"Very well. Let us do it."

As if from nowhere, two dark scimitars that were made of the shadows themselves appeared in his hands.

Impa reached at her side and drew her dagger. She was overmatched, but she would fight to her last breath. Nalquiz ran forward, raising his right hand and bringing it down as he reached Impa. She blocked this with her dagger and rolled away as Nalquiz swung with his second blade. She jumped clear over his head and lashed out with her dagger. She caught Nalquiz in his right shoulder and left a deep gash there. He turned around, unfazed.

"Ha! You may still be quick for an old woman, but for you to think that would hurt me is foolish! I thought you were smarter than that!"

Impa ignored this and leapt forward, swinging her dagger at Nalquiz's face. He blocked her with his left hand blade, and swung his right hand scimitar at her torso. Impa did a backflip, so all the blade did was slice through the air. She ran forward again and leapt to Nalquiz's right. She stuck the dagger into the same shoulder she had previously injured. Nalquiz suddenly froze. He dropped the scimitar in his right hand and it disappeared. She ran forward and went to deliver a kick to his head when she suddenly felt a searing pain in her stomach.

She looked down to see blood running out of the open wound. In that wound, the other of Nalquiz's blades was buried deep. Her eyes began to mist over. Nalquiz pulled the blade out and she collapsed to her knees. She then fell face down in the grass, blood pooling around her. Her tired old heart had given out. Impa was dead. Dark Link wanted to savour this moment. He was just about to look to the sky and laugh when he felt himself flying through the air. He hit the ground and looked behind him. He saw a shocking sight. A young Sheikah man stood over him and glared at him with bold eyes.

"You may have taken Impa, but you will not get to my queen."

"You again? Zelda, you can't fool me. I've fought you before, stop with the charade."

"I am not Zelda. I am Rhan, the protector. You will disgrace this place with your presence no longer, or suffer the consequences."

"Very well. I will leave. Your queen will soon die anyway." With that, Nalquiz disappeared. The Sheikah called Rhan ran to Impa's side, knelt down next to her, and wept.

Link found himself on a grassy plain. There was nothing but grass and whiteness. He spots someone in the distance.

"Joran!" he called. I did not hear him. Then, in a flash, I disappeared and a red wolf stood in my place. He approached the wolf cautiously. As he neared, the wolf looked up at him. He was surprised to see that the wolf did not attack. The wolf looked up at him and strangely wagged its tail, and its eyes lit up, like it recognized Link. Link reached forward to touch the wolf and as soon as he contacted his head, the plain and the wolf disappeared. He was back in the throne room. _Just a dream_ he thought. As he sat on his throne, I suddenly burst in to the room.

"Joran? What's the matter?" I said nothing and proceeded to draw my sword. "What are you doing?" I swung forward at him, slicing through his stomach. Blood poured out of the wound and Link began to fall forward. "Why?" he said, hoarsely. He looked up to see a triumphant look in my eyes, and heard a strange but familiar voice.

"See you later, Link." Just before he hit the floor, he woke with a start.

"What a dream" he said, groggily. He looked around him and forgot where he was. He saw the familiar walls of Lon Lon Ranch and remembered meeting up with me in Hyrule Field. He also remembered being introduced to my brother, Rilon, and that poor orphan girl, Kila.

He looked to the window. The sky outside was still dark. He looked around the room and saw his sword, Greenfire, and his Mirror Shield across from him, leaning up against the wall. He had a strange feeling. His natural sense for evil had picked up something. He knew that evil was nearby. He decided to head outside to see what it was. He grabbed Greenfire and unsheathed it. He crept silently out the door. He wound his way through the path and out to Hyrule Field.

His sense grew stronger for a moment, then suddenly left. The feeling just disappeared. Whatever was here was now gone. Link shrugged and strolled back into the ranch. Soon after he left, a man materialised in the middle of the field. It was Nalquiz, the royal mage. He stood there, as if waiting for something.

I sensed the same evil that Link had. I could feel it very close by. I left the house and walked out to Hyrule Field. I stood in the same spot Link had moments earlier. I spotted a man not too far away. "Hey!" I shouted. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" The man drifted over to me and I saw part of his face in the moonlight.

"Nalquiz. What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd see you soon, Joran" he said in a dark voice.

"Olan! What have you done!"

"That's none of your concern. I see you're defenceless, such a fool you are. Why would you think to go outside without your sword, Joran? Ah, well. Now, to begin the transformation."

"Transformation?"

"Silence! Here is the beginning of your end." He raised his hands to the sky, and a dark energy began to swirl above his head. He then began to chant a curse.

"As darkness comes, face your greatest fear. The frightened cries of those you hold dear. I give you a curse, as black as the night. As sunset falls, you cannot fight. And bear witness, for all will see, the beast that you will come to be!"

The dark energy began to surround me and I felt a terrible pain course through my entire body. I tried to fight it, but I felt something inside me changing. The pain was overpowering, and then everything went black.

When I awoke, I was still in Hyrule Field. The sky was still dark, and Dark Link was gone. I looked around desperately for him. I needed to know what he had done to me. I suddenly looked down at the ground and noticed that it was a lot closer than before. I then immediately scented something. It was like no smell I had ever come across before, yet it seemed familiar.

It was then that I heard soft footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw my brother Rilon coming out of the gate to the ranch. "Rilon!" I called. He seemed to hear me, but did not respond. I tried walking toward him.

"What's the matter, Rilon?" He then began to say something but, to my astonishment, I couldn't understand him, no matter how hard I tried. All I heard was a series of angry grunts and growls. I then noticed that he was brandishing a sword and waving it around and seemed to indicate that he wanted me to leave. I continued standing there, and tried desperately to communicate with him.

"Rilon, it's me Joran. What's going on?" At that point, he lunged at me, and thrust the sword toward my chest. I jumped back, out of it's deadly path. I caught a glimpse of my hands. Or, what used to be my hands. I looked down and stared at them and saw the strangest sight I've ever seen. Where my hands were, two red-furred paws replaced them. I then realized why I couldn't understand Rilon and what Dark Link's curse had been. He had turned me into a wolf.

I had no idea why he had turned me into a wolf, but I would have to find a way to get myself back to normal. I looked back up at Rilon who was still shouting and brandishing his sword. It was then that I decided that I should leave and come back in the morning. I turned and fled away from the ranch. I ran to the point of exhaustion, and stopped somewhere near the Zora's River. I then collapsed from exhaustion and was asleep in an instant.


	8. The Curse

**Chapter 8: The Curse**

When I awoke, I forgot where I was. I then remembered my encounter with Dark Link and also my new form. I looked to the sky and noticed the sun rising on the horizon. I looked down at my paws and what I saw shocked me. My hands had returned. I stood up and felt all over to see if indeed I had taken on my old form. I looked around and realized that everyone must be wondering where I am. I then began the trek back to Lon Lon Ranch. As I travelled, I heard someone following me. I turned around to see who it was, and saw no one. I shrugged and turned around and kept going. I then saw something out of the corner of my eye, and turned to face it. Before me was a Sheikah man I had never seen before, "You!" I shouted. "Why are you following me?"

"To warn you."

"Of what, pray tell?"

"You are cursed. When the sun sets, you will revert back to your beastly form. You must find an object with powerful enough magic to break the curse. Nalquiz is very powerful. And, under the control of Dark Link, he is very dangerous. Your family will be attacked by all whom he has possessed. Just as my family was attacked by Nalquiz."

"Your family?"

"My mother was killed by Dark Link. She fought bravely, but was slain before I could reach her side."

"Who is your mother?"

"That is all I may tell you. Warn Link that Impa is dead and tell him to return to the castle immediately." I covered my eyes as a bright flash of light filled them. I looked up and this Sheikah was gone. I didn't know whether to believe him or not. I thought that maybe Dark Link had possessed him and was setting a trap. Something told me, though, that he was telling the truth. I then set off at a run to get back to the ranch and give Link this warning.

Link, Malon, Rilon, Laya, and the orphan girl Kila are all sitting at a table within the house of Lon Lon Ranch. They are having breakfast. None of them are worried about me because I often go out for early morning walks and return after the start of breakfast. Link, however, had an odd feeling. He knew I was all right, but felt like something was wrong. It was Link's natural sense of evil that had him on edge. A voice from across the table suddenly distracted him from his thoughts. "Link" the voice said, again. "Yes? What is it, Malon?"

"I have something I'd like to ask you."

"Certainly. Go ahead."

"Well, I was just wondering, since you don't ride her anymore, if you'd let Epona come back to stay at the ranch."

"That's not a problem, Malon. I'm curious, though, why didn't you ask me this earlier? I mean, Epona's stayed with me for a long time. Also, why do you want her back?"

"Well, I really began to miss having her around. She was the very first horse I ever raised on my own, and I'm still really attached to her. And I didn't ask you because, well, I know how attached you are to her and I didn't want to take her away from you after all the time you've spent with her."

"Malon, you wouldn't have been taking her away from me. I would've always known where she was, right? I could've come to see her as much as I could, and, I'd know she was well taken care of. I'd be happy to bring her down here. One last ride shouldn't hurt the old girl. She is a tough one, let me tell you." Malon smiled and was just about as happy as she could have been. "Who's Epona, mother?" asked Laya.

"She is a beautiful old mare who I haven't seen in years. She was Link's old horse on his grand adventures. You'll really like her."

"As much as Honor or Eldina?"

"Perhaps even more, Laya. Thank you, Link."

"No need to th-" he was interrupted as the door burst open. I ran into the dining room, exhausted. My run was quite a long way, and I was exhausted. "Joran! What's the matter?" asked Malon. "No... time." I panted. "Link... I've been... cursed. Get to the... castle. Impa is... dead." Link quickly stood up "What! How do you know this?"

"Sheikah man... following me... told me about it."

"Sheik?" I shook my head. "Who then?" Link asked.

"I don't know" I said, as I caught my breath. "What was that about a curse?" Rilon interjected.

"I've also been cursed. Last night, as I went outside to investigate a noise, Nalquiz appeared. He was possessed by Dark Link. Dark Link cursed me and turned me into this red wolf. Rilon, you chased me off, don't you remember?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I was there, Rilon. I was that wolf."

"Oh come now, dear. That was just a nightmare. You were obviously dreaming about that one. That couldn't have happened." Malon said. "I swear to you, it did! The sheikah just told me about it and about Impa. It was only a few minutes ago."

"Well, I do believe you about this sheikah thing, that seems fairly real. But, that other part must have been a vivid nightmare, Joran. Don't worry yourself about it." I decided not to argue it further and simply agreed with her. I looked at Link, and nodded. I knew that he knew the truth of it. Rilon, I wasn't too sure about. I looked to him, and he nodded as well. Well, I thought, at least _they_ believe me. "Are you all right, daddy?" Laya asked. I looked down into her beautiful little eyes as she ran up to me, and felt my heart melt. "Yes, my girl. I'm fine. I have to leave for a short while to make sure Link gets back to the castle. I'll be home again very soon, I promise." I bent down and kissed her on the forehead. She looked up at me with concerned eyes, and then turned and left the room. "Come on, Link. I'll go with you to the castle."

"I'll come with you" said Rilon.

"No, Rilon. You must stay here and guard our family, brother. I won't be long but, be prepared for anything while I am, understood?"

"Of course, brother." With that, Link and I left the house and made our way to the stable. I turned to Link and said "the sheikah told me something else as well. He said my family would be attacked. I have reason to believe that the same will go for your family. That is why you must return to the castle." Link nodded solemnly, and we led the horses out of the stable. We then jumped aboard, and rode out.


	9. The Rancher's Demise

**Chapter 9: The Rancher's Demise**

He awoke inside a cave. Around him was nothing but darkness. His eyes eventually adjust and he sees the dark stone walls of the cave. He looks to his left and sees a large boulder on the ground. Suddenly, to his surprise, the boulder starts moving. This boulder was actually some sort of creature. He then notices that this creature is indeed a Goron. He hears a noise behind him. He looks to the ground and sees another moving figure on the cave floor. Whoever it was, was groaning in pain. He walked over to him and knelt down next to him. "Are you all right?" he asked. The figure moved and looked up at him. His breathing was shallow and pained. It was a Zora. The young Zora had been away from the water for too long and was dying. "He can't speak. He's already too weak" says a voice from the corner. He looks over and sees a Gerudo boy staring toward him. "We need to get him back to the water."

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Zarandorf. Who are you?"

"My name is Mardon, young man." They heard panicked breathing from behind them. "What going on?" says a deep, shaky voice.

"Relax, Goron. You're not alone" Mardon replies.

"Who is that?" asks the frightened Goron.

"Peace, my friend. I am Mardon. This is Zarandorf. There is an unconcious Zora in here as well. I have no idea what's going on or why any of us are here, but we all need to remain calm. What is your name?"

"Noro" the Goron replies, shakily.

"All right Noro, what we need to do is-" Mardon suddenly stopped talking and began listening.

"What is it, Mardon?" asked Zarandorf.

"Shhh! Someone's coming." They all began listening and indeed could hear someone's footsteps approaching. They all looked to a nearby area of the cave and saw someone emerge from it. Here was a man. This man was dressed in regal robes and carried a staff with a lion's head on the top. "Who are you? Why have you brought us here?" Mardon asked. The man strode toward him. The man locked eyes with Mardon and they bore into him. "Do you not remember?" asked the man. His voice seemed familiar to them all. "I am Dark Link. Ruler of you're minds. I also rule the mind of this wizard. He is the most useful and powerful of you all."

"You! When we get out of here, we'll see to it that you get what's coming to you!" Dark Link simply chuckled. "You are such a fool, Mardon. If any of you show your faces near your homes again, you will be condemned."

"What have you done?"

"You don't know? You are all murderers." Their eyes widened in shock. "Well, the boy isn't, but the Gerudos don't take kindly to treason, child or not." Zarandorf's eyes blazed and he charged forward. Mardon held him back. "Easy, son. That will get you nowhere."

"A wise decision, Mardon. A fight against me would be futile, especially for a boy." Zarandorf continued glaring at Dark Link, and he smiled. "I will now take you all under my control. Do not resist, for pain will follow if you do. We are going to Lon Lon Ranch. I must check up on some things, and will need some reinforcements." Nalquiz closed his eyes as Dark Link concentrated his energy on the four people in the cave. They all relaxed, knowing the pain of resistance, and let Dark Link come. Soon, all of them were under the control of Dark Link. "Come. To the ranch." They all began to follow, including the Zora, Rapho, who got up from the cave floor as if perfectly healthy, even though his life was fading. They walked through the cave's winding path and emerged at the foot of Death Mountain. Nalquiz at the helm, the five posessees of Dark Link marched their procession toward the ranch and my family.

As they marched, Link and I were at the castle. Link met up with Zelda, who had tears in her eyes when we saw her. "Link... have you heard?"

"Yes, Zelda. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I just can't believe it."

"I know. This is terrible. And don't be sorry, Link. It's not your fault."

"Where is Marcus? Is he all right?"

"Yes, Link. The guards are watching over him right now."

"All right. Let's go to him." As we were about to leave, we heard a voice behind us. "Wait." It was that Sheikah I had come across in Hyrule Field. "Who are you?" asked Link.

"I am Rhan. I have come with a warning for Joran. Your family has been attacked. They were forced to flee and are currently hiding in Kakariko Village. It won't be long before Dark Link tracks them down."

"How do you know these things?" I asked.

"I am a pursuer of justice, and sworn to protect the Royal Family and those connected to them. Plus, with my mother's death, I keep an especially vigilant eye on things."

"Your mother?" interjected Zelda. She thought for a moment, and then hit on it. "Impa. She was your mother, wasn't she? She never mentioned having a son."

"I'll explain things later. Right now, I need to go with Joran to Kakariko Village."

"I'll go with you" Link said.

"No" I said "You must stay here, Link. If you leave, Dark Link may attack your family, too. I have to go now, Link. Stay safe, my friend."

"Yes, Joran. You too." I left with Rhan in tow. We ran out to Eldina, my horse. "Do you have a horse, Rhan?"

"No, Joran. But, I've no need of one. I'll be at the village when you get there." I nodded and jumped into Eldina's saddle. I snapped the reins and she took off at full sprint. I had to reach the village soon. To add to my woes, I looked to the sky to see the sun sinking

fast into the horizon. I'd be changing my shape, soon. Now was a race against time.

As I reached the village, I found that all was quiet. No one was out and not a sound could be heard. It had a feeling of emptiness. I could see smoke billowing out of several chimneys, so I knew that people were still here, but I couldn't figure out why everyone was hiding. I soon saw why as several figures strode toward me from the mountain trail. In that group was a Zora, a young Gerudo boy, a Goron, and a man I recognized. It was Mardon, and they were all being led by the wizard, Nalquiz. I saw the wizard holding on to someone, carrying them by the neck. They continued toward me, and didn't stop until they were only ten feet from me. I saw who it was that Nalquiz was holding and my knees almost buckled. It was Talon. The old man's breathing was shallow and pained, and he looked to me with pleading eyes. "Hello Joran. You know who this is, don't you?" I said nothing, as the sun sank deeper into the horizon. "Of course you do. He gave us quite the fight a while ago. Very noble this one is. He gave himself up for your family, Joran. So, now I'll show you what you've caused."

"Dark Link, if you harm him, so help me-"

"What, Joran? What can you possibly do to me? I'm dead, remember? Now, just sit and watch." In his hand appeared an axe. He lay Talon on the ground and raised the axe above his head. I drew my sword and tried to charge him, but his possessees got in my way. As I saw the axe lowered, part of my spirit died. The axe came down on Talon's neck, taking his head off in one blow. This time, my knees did buckle and I crumpled to them. "You killed him, Olan! I'll..." I could say nothing. I had nothing to threaten him with. There was nothing I could do, and the feeling of helplessness was unbearable. "I didn't kill him, Joran, you did. You, with your foolishness. If you had just kept to yourself, instead of helping Link, none of this would've happened."

"If you hadn't gotten involved with that Malon, she would still have a father, living happy and carefree on her ranch. Haven't you put this family through enough? Causing an entire war, making them flee for their lives at every turn? Why don't you just leave them now, before you do any more damage." I almost believed what Dark Link was saying. He was exploiting my loyalty to my family, and my need for their safety and happiness. But, I knew what he was trying to do. "My spirit is as strong as ever, Dark Link. You'll never break it."

"Oh? Just wait and see what you're family thinks of you when they see the beast!" Olan gave an insane cackle, and he and his entourage disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I ran over to Talon's body, and knelt down next to him.

"I'll see to it you're buried with honor and dignity, sir. I'm sorry." I bowed my head and closed my eyes. I felt the burn of tears as Dark Link's cruel words sunk in. I suddenly felt something inside me stir. I looked to they horizon to see the sunset.

"Oh no." I then felt the pain. Pain throughout my entire body. It went on for several minutes until I slumped to the ground and lay there. I knew I was a red wolf again, so there was no surprise this time.

Suddenly, I heard a shriek from not that far away. It was Malon, who had come out of Pollo and Daleen's house. She saw me laying next to the body of her dead father. I ran toward her, forgetting about my new form, in order to apologize for not saving him. I saw a look of terror on her face, and it pierced me to my soul. To see that look on my love's face was heartbreaking. She screamed in fright as I approached, and fled back into the house. I was crushed. This was my wife. She was frightened of me. I suddenly realized that Dark Link's plan was indeed working. My spirit was indeed breaking down, because seeing those I care about suffer because of me was too much. Dark Link knew my weaknesses, and exploited them viciously.

I heard someone approach me from behind. It was Rilon. He was holding a rolled up parchment in his hand, and he looked at me and nodded. I approached him, and he did not fight nor flee, to my surprise. He merely held out his hand and placed it atop my head. He said something, but all I heard was a series of grunts. It was then that I noticed Rhan standing there next to him.

_He said 'don't fret, brother. I know it's you, and I have a way to get you back.' _I was stunned.

"Who said that?" I said.

_Peace. It is I, Rhan. I have created a mental link between your beast form and myself. Your brother has the secret to getting you back to normal. Go with him and rest. Tomorrow, you must get Link and set out on your journey. _Rhan suddenly disappeared in a blinding flash.

"Wait! Journey to where?" I asked. But my question was unanswered. Rilon then beckoned for me to follow him. I did so, and followed him to his home. He let me in, and I walked to the middle of the floor, and collapsed. This day had drained my energy, and I was asleep in seconds.


	10. Quest for the Forsaken Village

**Chapter 10: Quest for the Forsaken Village**

I awoke to the sound of footsteps on the floor. "How are you, brother?" I heard a voice say above me. I looked up to see Rilon looking down upon me with concern. "I'm fine, Rilon. We need to get Link and then go."

"Go where?"

"I don't know yet, Rilon. Rhan told me that you and I were to get Link and set out on a journey. To where, I've no idea."

"Well, maybe it's to where this parchment says to go. I've nearly deciphered it all. I also believe that whatever we find will be the key to breaking the curse on you." I nodded and sat up on the floor.

"It's good to see you're all right, Joran" said someone from the doorway. I turned my head to see Link there with his son at his side.

"Link? When did you get here?"

"I came under my own volition. I could sense something wrong, and got here as quickly as I could. I also now know why Dark Link placed this curse on you."  
"I already know, it's to control my mind."

"Yes but, why do you think he wants control of your mind?" I slowly stood up and kept staring straight toward him. "It's because he's planning on killing me, using you."

"How do you know this?"

"I had a dream. It felt similar to those dreams I had as a child about Ganondorf and Zelda. I dreamed that you had turned into a red wolf and that you killed me. As soon as you told us about your experience, I knew that this was Dark Link's work. I heard his voice in my dream as well." I was speechless. Dark Link's plan was going to turn me into a murderer. I couldn't live with the knowledge that I would be the one who would cause Link's end. "What did he say to you, Link?" asked Rilon.

"He said 'see you later, Link'. That was it."

"That is strange. Well, I think it's time we set out, don't you think, Joran?"

"Yes, Rilon. We will go. Link, you will join us, won't you?"

"Of course, Joran. Marcus has decided to come with me, no matter how many times I tell him, nor how many times I take him back home, he keeps finding me, and refuses to leave my side. Now Marcus..." he said, kneeling down. "Do you promise to listen to every word I say, and do everything I tell you on this journey? Do you promise to not stray from my side for a split second?"

"Yes, father" Marcus said in a very serious tone. "Good. Let's go." We walked out of the house and found our way to the horses. We climbed on their backs and rode off, not knowing what lay in store for us in the future, nor if there was any future at all.

As darkness settled on the land, many had shut their eyes for rest. One young man had gotten up during the night, in order to go to the well and get water for a late night drink. He looked to the sky and saw a full moon, and marvelled at its ghostly luminescence. As he brought his eyes downward, he saw a remarkable sight on the horizon, illuminated by the moonlight. He saw three silhoutted figures in the distance. Two of them were men, and the third was a boy. What followed them was what made this sight remarkable. Travelling with these figures was a wolf. He had never known wolves to be tame in the least, so to see one travelling with humans was indeed remarkable. He brought the pail up from the well, filled his kettle, and strolled back into his house.

"Where exactly are we going, Rilon?" asked Link.

"Well, I have reason to believe that a few of the lines of the riddle are there simply as distractions from the real goal. I already went to the Hylian Library to obtain the necessary scrolls, as was stated in the riddle."

"All right, but that doesn't explain where we're headed. What do the scrolls say?"

"Well, they seem to document an event in Hylian history that never happened."

"Go on" said Link, his face turning to a serious expression.

"Well, it states this 'Hero of Time' several times. This hero is said to have awakened seven sages across Hyrule by solving various mysteries and defeating great beasts. Apparently, using the seven sages, he fought and defeated Ganondorf who was sealed away into the Sacred Realm. At that point, the hero mysteriously vanished. I find several things wrong with that. But, apparently, this Hero of Time is key to finding whatever this divine item is. So, that is where we're headed."

"Well, Rilon, you need look no further. Here I am."

"Stop fooling, Link. We need to find this hero."

"No really, Rilon. If Joran could understand you right now, he would tell you the same thing. He has the same memory. I am the Hero of Time."

"All right. Prove it. What are the names of the seven sages mentioned in the scroll?"

"That's easy. The first sage was the Sage of the Forest, my dear friend, Saria of the Kokiri. The second sage was the Sage of Fire, the proud patriarch of the Gorons, the late Darunia. The third sage was the Sage of Water, Princess Ruto of the Zoras. The fourth sage was dear Impa the Sheikah, the Sage of Shadow. The fifth sage was the Sage of Spirit, Nabooru of the Gerudo. The sixth sage was the Sage of Light, guardian of the Sacred Realm, Rauru. And finally, the seventh sage is my dear Zelda."

Rilon had no words. Link had named every sage with flawless accuracy. That was proof that he was indeed the Hero of Time. Even his son was staring up at him in awe. "Well?" said Link. Rilon snapped back to reality, and shook his head. "Sorry, King Link. You truly are an inspiration to us all."

"Stop it, Rilon. Where's our next destination?"

"According to the parchment, 'Past the land of the fire, reaching up to the sky' which means, we go beyond Death Mountain."

"Very well, Rilon. Let us head in that direction." They suddenly made a turn to the east. I stopped, confused. We were now heading toward Death Mountain. It didn't make sense to me. Link stopped and made his way to me. He said something, and pointed to the east. I knew that if Link said to go that way, there must be a good reason. I turned and followed suit. As we reached the fiery mountain, we stopped at its base. "Why are we stopping?" asked Marcus.

"Quiet, son. I heard a noise."

"It's just the volcano, father."

"No, it isn't. It's different from the volcano." I had heard the noise, too. My heightened senses had picked up on a shout from near the mountain. I suddenly heard it again. I howled and indicated the direction it had come from. "What is it, Joran?" asked Link. I looked up at him and ran off in the direction I had indicated. "Come on! He wants us to follow him!" The three of them followed. I stopped when I reached the mouth of a cave. I looked behind me and saw the three of them running toward me. I indicated toward the cave. "I didn't know this cave was here" Rilon said.

'It is well hidden, that's why." We suddenly heard a bloodcurdling cry of pain come from within the cave. "There it is again" said Link. "Should we go in there and see what it is?" asked Rilon. Link contemplated this. He didn't want to endanger his son, but he wanted to help whoever was in the cave. I decided to wait no longer. I ran into the cave without hesitation, using my strong sense of hearing and smell to find my way around. "We better follow him. He shouldn't be in there alone" said Link. They followed, with Link standing protectively behind Marcus. "Stay close to me, son."

"I'm not afraid, father. I can handle myself."

"No, son. It's far too dangerous. There is much evil about this place. Do not stray away from me."

I ran on, as hard as I could. I could recognize that cry of pain. I could tell it was someone I knew. I ran on and on, using my senses as my guide. I suddenly began to feel strange. I looked back to the cave mouth and saw a light penetrating through. My form began to change once again. I felt the pain, and I was human once again. I got up from the cave floor, and stumbled as I tried to stand. Link and the others reached me as I stood up. "Joran. You're back."

"Yes, Link. I think I know who it is that was shouting in here."

"Who, Joran?" asked Rilon. I didn't want to tell him, fearing his reaction.

"Nevermind that now. Let's just get to them before it's too late." We continued onward until we reached a part of the cave that suddenly widened into a room. Torches lined the walls and were lit. We looked to the centre of the room and saw what I had feared. There, strapped to a table, lay Mardon. He was missing his right forearm and had multiple wounds on his head and chest. Rilon ran forward. "Mardon! What have they done to you, my friend?" Mardon looked dazed and looked up at Rilon. "Rilon? Is that you?"

"Yes, Mardon. What happened? Did Dark Link do this to you?"

"No. I don't... know what happened... but it seems he's left me. All I remember is being in Kakariko, then waking up in this cave with this... man."

"What man? Who is he?" We heard someone enter the room. He was dressed in a black cloak, and was carrying an axe with him. "That would be me." The stranger removed his hood and raised the axe in the air.

"Why have you done this?" asked Rilon, in a rage. "He's done nothing wrong! This man is my friend, and deserves no ill will from anyone!"

"How can you defend this murderer? And claim him as your friend? This man murdered my father and many others from my village. I am merely giving him what he deserves!"

"He was possessed by evil forces! He did not do it on his own!"

"Lies! This man is a murderer and must be punished!"

He ran forward and brought the axe down toward Mardon. In a flash, Rilon drew his sword and struck the man's axe, causing him to stumble backward. This man regained his footing, and, with surprising strength, threw a punch that knocked Rilon clear across the room. I drew my sword and ran forward to defend him, and Link did the same. As I reached him, he swung his axe, and it connected with my sword. So hard was this blow that it knocked me to the ground. Link reached him and got the same, as he attempted to block the blow with his shield. Before either of us could get up, in one swift motion, he brought the axe down on Mardon's chest, opening a gaping wound. Rilon charged forward, and grabbed the man's axe.

He used his pure rage to push forward, knocking the man to the ground. He was now holding the axe. He looked to the table, to see Mardon's head slump to the side, as his dying breath echoed through the cave. He raised the axe up and swung down, to destroy the man who had killed his best friend, only to have it stop in mid-air, with the sound of metal on metal. I grabbed hold of the axe after blocking his strike, and took it from him. I threw it to the ground and looked up at Rilon. "You can't do that, Rilon. That is not the answer."

"What do you mean? He killed Mardon! You know what we do with murderers!"

"No, Rilon. That is not justice." I heard a sound behind me. The man had snuck up with a dagger, in an attempt to kill me, but Link had jumped up and grabbed him just in time. "There! You see? Now you have to agree with me!"  
"A long time ago, I would have, Rilon. But, if I've learned anything from Link, it's that true justice is not an eye for an eye. You can not kill him for killing someone. Then, you would become like him. I've done it in the past, and I am paying for it now. I suppose I deserve this curse. But you, Rilon, you can make the decision to be just and fair. You have a choice. Make the right one."

Rilon dropped his shoulders and sighed. "You're right, Joran. Not about the curse, but about me making the right choice. I will not kill him, but he still must be punished." We all agreed with that. We decided to leave him strapped to the same table he had murdered Mardon on. We also decided that we would come back for Mardon so we could give him a decent burial. "I will send some guards to come and get him when we get back. We can't take him with us." We all nodded and began to turn back toward the entrance. "What's that?" asked Marcus.

"What is it, Marcus?" I asked.

"That light, coming from the other side." We all saw it, too. "There must be another way out of the cave. It may lead to the Forsaken Village" Rilon stated. We all agreed and headed off in that direction. We reached the end of the tunnel, and emerged in awe of what was on the other side.


	11. Old Acquaintances

**Chapter 11: Old Acquaintances **

She sighed in sadness as she strolled the castle halls. She worried for her husband and her son, hoping that they were safe. She felt a deep sadness, as the open wound in her heart caused by Impa's death remained with her. The only mother figure she had her entire life, taken away from her in such a brutal way. Zelda had to remain strong for her people. She was their queen, after all. At times like this, she would have sat down and talked with Impa to let her feelings out. But, she could do that no more.

"Hello Queen Zelda" said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Rhan there.

"Hello, Rhan. It's good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well, my queen. Tell me, is there something bothering you? I can tell that you have many worries."

"It's all right, Rhan. I'm fine, really."

"Forgive me for calling you a liar, my lady, but I can tell that that is not the case."

"Don't concern yourself, Rhan. You have your own problems to attend to. After all, you did just lose your mother."

"So did you, in a way, my lady." She sighed sadly again as Rhan's words echoed off the castle walls. "I'm sorry, Rhan. I know you could help but..." she trailed off before finishing her sentence.

"I understand, Queen Zelda. It's not the same without Impa. I suppose I should just leave you in peace?"

"If you don't mind, Rhan Thank you. I'm glad to know that you are willing to help."

"You are always welcome, my lady" he said, bowing before her. He then turned and walked away, leaving the queen on her own once again.

Please be all right, she thought. Please return to me soon. She shed a single tear as the thought of her young son facing such danger. She was angry with herself for not knowing that he would sneak out of the castle, and being unable to go after him.

She sighed one last time, and then went out to a nearby balcony. There, she watched the sunset, just as she did with Link every night. Of course, on this night, she had to do it alone.

She sat down in the chair and wept. Her father's death still fresh in her mind, she just couldn't stop the tears from flowing. She kept playing it in her mind over and over again. Seeing that wolf standing over Talon's broken and beheaded body. She had initially thought that the wolf had been responsible for her father's death.

But Malon knew that something was wrong with that. She had never heard of a wolf beheading anything before, let alone a human. She thought that, maybe, the wolf had been trying to protect her father, but, from what? She suddenly realized what it must have been.

"Dark Link" she said, between her sobs. She then thought of something I had said to her.

"Joran! He was right! He did turn into a wolf! Oh, it was him I ran away from. I must have broken his heart."

That thought made her sob even more. Laya entered the room and saw her mother's tear-stained face.

She had been upset as well but, in spite of losing her grandfather, she was strangely calm about the whole thing. She hadn't cried, though the sadness and pain were there, she hadn't cried. She had responded just as I would have. She had learned well from me. I always told her "when situations get tough, and those around you are showing signs of distress, you must remain strong for them." She had a very good ability of keeping her emotions in check. Of course, I also told her to let her emotions out if they became too strong to hold off.

But in this case, she knew being strong would help her mother soldier on. Malon looked up and saw Laya's beautiful face staring at her from the doorway.

"Laya, dear, come here" Malon said, softly. Laya did as she was told, and walked to her mother's side. Malon then threw her arms around Laya's little body, and wept. Laya returned her hug, holding her mother's body softly, and lovingly.

"I love you, Laya" she said.

"I love you too, mother" Laya replied.

"You're just like your father, Laya. A tragedy occurs, and you keep calm and composure. You are truly amazing."

"Father says the same thing to me, telling me I'm just like you. Why is that?"

"Well honey, we love each other as much as we love you, so anything we see that's good in you, we believe must have come from the other." She nodded but still didn't understand.

"When you get older, you'll understand, sweetie." Laya nodded again, gave her mother one more hug, and then ran off to her room. As soon as she got there, she went over to the window and stared out at the darkened night.

The sights were amazing. This place, long forgotten by history. It was breathtaking, but had an air of evil surrounding the place. I looked to my right, and saw the remains of what looked to be a windmill. This village seemed vaguely familiar to me. Not too far in front of me was the entrance to a graveyard. It then suddenly dawned on me. This Forsaken Village was identical to Kakariko. What was this place? It was one of two identical villages at the foot of Death Mountain.

I walked into the graveyard and saw the same thing that was in Kakariko. It gradually sloped up, and had the remains of an old wooden fence winding through it. At the end was a large tomb, and an outcropping with an old fence on it, just like Kakariko.

"Link! Rilon! Marcus! Come and see this!" I heard them approach and heard them all gasp as one when they reached me.

"By the gods! It's just like Kakariko!" said Rilon. Link looked up to where the outcropping was.

"Maybe there is a temple there, just like Kakariko."

"You mean, the Shadow Temple, Link?" I asked.

"Indeed, Joran. It could be the housing of this item we're supposed to find."

"What does that parchment say, Rilon?"

"Nothing else about it. 'The crossroads are there, where it waits to be found, and thy journey be over, with the power of sound.'

That leaves us open to exploration. As the parchment says, it's waiting to be found."

"Well, let's see if there is a temple up there" said Marcus.  
"There is one problem with that, lad" I said "How do we get up there?" We stood there, thinking about our current conundrum. Link had a way to access the Shadow Temple, but not this one. "I've an idea. Remember those songs I told you about, Joran?"

"Yes, they helped you warp to places that were far away. Are you saying you've got one for here?"

"No, but the one I learned for the Shadow Temple was called the Nocturne of Shadow. And, since this place is identical to Kakariko, I may be able to use that song to get up there."

"But, wouldn't you just wind up at the Shadow Temple?"

"I would, if I played it normally. I'm going to try to play it backwards."

"Backwards? How will that work?" asked Marcus.

"Well, this place seems to be something of an opposite to Kakariko, so maybe playing the song backwards will result in getting up to that ledge." We all agreed on this, and Link proceeded to pull out the Ocarina of Time. He was just about to play it, when he suddenly disappeared. We all jumped back in surprise, and then began looking around, frantically. "Hey!" we heard a voice shout from the ledge. "I'm up here!" We looked up and saw him on top of the ledge. "How did you get up there?" I said.

"I have no idea. Perhaps the Ocarina's magic was drawn to whatever the item is."

"Well?" asked Rilon "is there a temple up there?"

"Definitely. It's right down this pathway, here. There's a huge stone doorway lit by torches. This has got to be the place. Here, climb up!" He extended his hand. I lifted Marcus up so Link could lift him up first. I then let Rilon proceed. Link grabbed both his hands and used his powerful arms to hoist him up. It was then my turn. I grabbed hold of his hands, and did my best to help him get me up there. I was surprised at his strength. He lifted me up and I grabbed hold of the ledge, and then pulled myself over the edge and up to the top.

"You're strength surprises me, Link" I said.

"Well, that's what you get when you live life like I do" he said. I chuckled slightly, and then we turned and entered the dark, foreboding temple. As we stepped inside, we could hear this strange melody. It was haunting, yet beautiful at the same time.

"I recognize that song. And that instrument playing it" said Link.

"You do? From where?" I asked him.

"I heard it before, from a long time ago. It helped break a curse on me as well. Come on. Let's follow that sound. I'll explain everything when we get there." I looked at Rilon, who shrugged and we moved on. We found ourselves at an uncross-able gap, with no way to the other side, and a seemingly infinite drop below.

"Great! How do we get across here?"

"Don't worry. I've got something that can help us get across. There must be a hidden path." He pulled out of his pocket what looked like a large purple magnifying glass that had the strange shape of an eye.

"What is that, Link?" I asked.

"This is the Lens of Truth. When I look through it, I can see hidden things. This is how I made my way through the Shadow Temple. Here, follow in my steps. Walk only where I walk, do not stray. And most of all go slowly and do not look down. If you do, you're certain to stray away from the hidden path. Be careful." He began taking slow careful steps out into the void. I half expected him to fall, but he was indeed standing in the middle of the void, seemingly on nothing but air.

I made sure I was the first to take a step outward. I stepped exactly where Link was. To my surprise, I felt solid ground on the air, and took another step. I was now floating above the endless drop. I continued on as Link told us too. The other two followed. Rilon kept close to Marcus to ensure he did not fall. We were moving painfully slow, but we were moving. That was the important thing. We would reach our goal, and that's what counted. We were nearly to the other side. We could now see a staircase leading downward to the next room. Then, Link stepped down, and we heard a click sound, and then a rumbling and he stopped.

"Uh oh!" said Link.

"What Link? What happened?"

"I stepped on a hidden switch. I seem to have triggered something."

"What would that be?"

I suddenly got my answer as, from out of the walls, several crossbows appeared, with flaming tips.

"Everyone listen to me! We have to make a jump to the other side. Run forward, exactly straight ahead, and jump!"

Link stood on the path, and beckoned for me to move forward. I looked back, and motioned to Marcus to come to me.

"Ready, Marcus?" I said when he reached me. He nodded.

"Okay, jump!" he ran forward and jumped to the other side, making it there with ease. Just as he got there, the crossbows began firing. Rilon ducked, and he ran forward. I got out of his way, and he jumped, just as an arrow hit him in the shoulder. He grunted in pain as he slammed to the ground on the other side.

"Rilon!" I began running forward, but then began feeling strange. "Oh no! Not now!"

I felt the pain again, accompanied by a searing pain in my arm as a fiery arrow hit me there. I was suddenly a wolf again, but the crossbows kept firing and reloading by some unseen force.

"Joran!" Link cried. He ran straight at me, forgetting about the hidden path. He was hit with an arrow as well, but brushed it aside. He nearly reached me, but slipped as he forgot about the path. He lost his balance and fell over the edge. I ran forward and looked downward where Link had fallen. All I could see was black. As flaming arrows whizzed by over my head, I continued staring into the void.

"Link!" I howled. Suddenly, I saw this projectile on a chain shoot past me and stick in the ceiling. Out of the black, came Link, flying straight toward me. He reached the ceiling, and then fell back down again, this time, landing on his feet on the path. He pulled the arrow out of his side. He then led me to the other side. We jumped and landed roughly on the other side. The arrows continued to fire, but we were now safely out of their reach. I looked up at Link, who looked down at me. He put his hand on my head and said something. I couldn't understand him, but I understood the look in his eyes.

"Father! You're all right!" exclaimed Marcus.

"Of course I am, son. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought I lost you."

"Well, you didn't. I'm here and always will be. Now, let's go down these stairs." Link got up, as did Rilon. We all walked, tired and wounded after our last excursion. We all continued down the stairs and saw there, a strange man sitting at an organ. His clothing was purple, and next to him was a large pack with many masks on it. He suddenly stopped playing, and sat back in his chair.

"I knew you would come, Link" he said.

Marcus looked up at his father and said "you know him, father?" Link looked on in silence. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"You have a son now? How wonderful." He then turned and got up from his seat. He walked over to Marcus and said.

"Hello there. I'm the Happy Mask Salesman. I helped your father long ago." Marcus looked up at him and said nothing. I looked to him and growled. Something about him unnerved me. I had a feeling that he had good intentions, but there was something unsettling. It's hard to explain, really. I growled when he looked at me.

"Come now. I know you are the one who is cursed." I stopped growling and pricked up my ears. I understood him in wolf form. I looked up at him confused.

"I know. It's strange that you can understand me in that form and no one else. But, I believe I have here what you are looking for." He went in behind the organ and brought forth a treasure chest.

"You there" he said, pointing to Rilon "the finder of the parchment, you are to open this chest. Inside, you will find the power of sound." Rilon stepped forward and accepted the chest. He looked at it, and saw the Triforce adorning the front of it. He opened it and saw what was inside. A lute, but no ordinary lute. This one was entirely gold in colour. He could feel the power of the thing just holding it in his hands.

"This is the Golden Lute. This is what's key to breaking the curse. But, only the destined one can play it. And, you must also play only a certain song. Link, you remember that song I taught you when you were a mere Deku Scrub?" The three of us turned to Link in confusion.

"Yes, I do."

"Good. Then you will teach the destined one to play this song on the Golden Lute."

"Who is the destined one?" The Mask Salesman said nothing, and stared directly at Marcus. "Me?" he said, pointing to his chest. "Yes, lad. You are the one who must learn this song and play it to break the curse."

"But, I've no idea how to play a lute! I'm not a minstrel!"

"Of course you aren't. But, being the destined one, it will come to you naturally." Marcus didn't think that was possible, and mulled it over. Finally, he asked the question that was on all of our minds. "How do you know my father?"

"Ah, the question that has hung in the air since you found me. Well, your father and I worked together in a far off place called Termina. He retrieved a mask that was stolen from me by a little imp. That mask had great evil power, and he was going to destroy that beautiful land with it. Your father was just a young lad then, not much older than you are now. He did a lot of growing up during those three days."

"Yes, those same infinite three days. I also got many other masks from that place. I still have this one." He pulled out a mask that looked a little like him when he was younger, only it had white hair, a faded green coloured hat, face paint of red and blue, and black, emotionless eyes.

"You still have the Fierce Deity Mask, Link? Good. You should keep it with you, still. I have all the other masks you obtained. I still have the mask of Majora as well."

"Well, keep it well hidden. I never want to see that mask again."

"With good reason, Link. Well, I think you best be off. Travel back to your home. Go there through this." Suddenly, a blue light appeared in the middle of the room. "This will take you back to the village at the foot of the mountain. From there, travel to the Temple of Time. That is where you must teach your son the song and there is where the curse will be broken."

"Thank you again, sir. You've helped me, once again. Could you at least tell me your real name?"

"Link, it is time for yet another farewell. The importance of your journey matters more now. Farewell, Link. Let the Goddess of Time let our paths cross yet again!" With that, he went back to his organ, and began playing again. At that point, we turned to the blue light, and stepped inside it. We began rising into the air, the melody ringing in our ears. Suddenly, there was nothing but white. And then, when the whiteness went away, we found ourselves in the middle of Kakariko Village.

"Let's go, everyone. To the Temple of Time." With Link's words, we headed to the gates of Kakariko. The last leg of our journey awaited.


	12. Passing the Torch

**Chapter 12: Passing the Torch**

In the cave, there was silence. None of them could think of a way out. They were desperate, but were helpless to come to any sort of solution.

There were three of them left. They did not know what had become of Mardon, but it was evident that whatever his fate was, it was not a good one. This made them all very nervous.

Well, two of them, anyway. Rapho was far too weak to feel much fear at all. It was clear that he was now dying. He had been away from water for far too long, already. His time was almost up. They heard Nalquiz enter the room of this dark cave, knowing whom it was controlling him.

"Hello all" he said in a surprisingly cheerful and comforting tone. Zarandorf was tired of these games.

"Cut the act. What are you here for this time?" Dark Link's red eyes glowed menacingly at Zarandorf.

"Fine then, boy. We are to move again to the Temple of Time. It seems that they have found a way to foil my plan. Well, stall it, really. I have no time for these foolish games. This must be put to a stop. And no meagre threat will do it. I understand he has his son with him. Well, that will serve as an excellent bargaining tool or even a good way of sending him a message."

Zarandorf stared at him in horror.

"You're not going to kill the prince of Hyrule, are you?"

"If it is what needs to be done, then it will be, boy. Now, come here." He extended his dark power to each of their minds and they let him come. Soon, they were all under his control.

"Now, we go to the temple." They all vanished in the blink of an eye.

At the Temple of Time, we had finally arrived by the sunrise, so I was in my human form again. We entered and made our way to the altar just in front of the Door of Time. Link pulled out the Ocarina of Time and looked at his son.

"Now son, listen closely to this song, the Song of Healing. It is what will break Joran's curse and give us the power we need to defeat Olan."

Marcus nodded and Link began to play. There was the same song the mask salesman had been playing in the temple where we found the lute. Marcus listened closely, and closed his eyes.

He began to play, as if being controlled by an unseen force. It was as if he had played the lute all his life. The notes flawlessly projected out as he plucked the strings with precision. I began feeling strange.

I felt warmth inside me, but it was comforting warmth. The pain associated with the curse felt as though it were melting away. The two of them playing that song on their enchanted instruments together caused a great feeling of joy to fill my heart.

They finished this song, and Marcus opened his eyes. He looked toward me and said "did it work?"

"Yes, Marcus" I replied "It has worked wonderfully. I feel free and full of life." Marcus smiled at the thought. "Thank you, Marcus. You have brought me back."

"Ah, what touching sentiment" came the voice of evil we all had come to dread.

"Unfortunately, your happy little ending has to be cut short." 

"Olan! What are you doing?" Link said.

"Well, Link, it's simple, really. Here sits your most prized possession, and I stand poised to take it from you." Link knew to what he was referring, and was furious.

"How dare you! He is your nephew!" Marcus looked to his father in shock. "What? I'm his what?"

"Never mind now, Marcus. Stay behind me."

"Link, I am incapable of feeling any sort of love for this boy. You and I were separated long ago, and it was on that day that I lost you as a brother. And anything connected to you is of no importance to me. Now is the time to finally finish you, Hero of Time. Your son, your wife, your friends, your kingdom, they will all fall with you. Now is the time for the rise of Ganon!"

The four of them ran at us, and we prepared ourselves. First, Noro and Rapho came at me. Both armed with their shadowy axes. Zarandorf, with surprising skill, leapt for Rilon, leaving Nalquiz to come at Link, standing over his son. Rapho and Noro were a fierce combination.

I had to deal with speed and agility, as well as size and strength. Rapho swung his axe first, clashing with my blade. While he was engaged with me, Noro prepared his strike. He swung his axe horizontally, straight at my head. I shoved Rapho away with all my strength and ducked underneath his swing. It was then that I took my opportunity. Being big and slow, Noro, even possessed, could not react quickly, so I swung my blade, connecting with his tough flesh. I left a surprisingly deep gash on his left arm. He cried in pain and Dark Link instantly lost his control over him.

Noro clutched his arm in pain, and looked around confused. He then saw the battle before him and instantly knew whose side he should be fighting for. Seeing me engaged with Rapho, he threw a vicious punch at Rapho's chest, causing Dark Link to lose control of him, as well. Rapho's weapon disappeared, and he collapsed to the ground.

I could see that he was incredibly dehydrated, so I took out my canteen of water and poured it down his throat, he choked and gasped, but his breathing became steadier.

Luckily, Dark Link was too engaged with Link to notice he had lost control.

Rilon was fighting hard, but was not doing well. He didn't feel right fighting a boy. He blocked another strike from the nimble Zarandorf, and countered with a quick slash that caught his arm. Zarandorf's weapon disappeared, and he had regained his mind as well.

Now, all that was left was Link and Nalquiz. Dark Link fought him, fiercely. He had already opened several wounds on Links chest. Link was not faring well, at all. Nalquiz stepped back for a moment, and Link rushed him. Nalquiz moved aside, and shoved him hard, sending him sprawling. He tried to get up, but collapsed from the exhaustion.

It was at that point that I stepped in. I rushed Nalquiz and he turned and swung his sword at my head, which I promptly blocked with my shield.

"Foolish Joran, have you not learnt your lesson yet?" Another sword appeared in his other hand, and he swung down toward my head. I blocked that with my sword, but he moved his free hand and struck with that one as well. I blocked this with my shield, but he quickly thrust with his other hand and this time he caught just below my collarbone on my right side. I grunted in pain, but, even with the sword stuck in me, I swung my sword at his arm, and it was such a precision strike that it sliced his arm clean in two.

The rest of his arm hit the floor of the temple with a thud, and Dark Link suddenly lost control, again. It was then that we saw his apparition for the first time. No one left to control, the Song of Healing earlier had made them all immune to his power, and he began searching for someone in the temple to control.

A dying Nalquiz wouldn't do now, though. Rilon had already rushed in to save the wizard.

Dark Link suddenly turned toward me. "It's now or never!" he cried out. His apparition rushed straight toward me. I tried to brace myself, but realized there was nothing I could do. He was on me, and I had no defence against an undead spirit.

Suddenly, in a flash, I saw the shimmer of a blade rush past me as Olan was mere feet away from me. The blade swung through Dark Link's spirit, and it seemed to cut right through him.

Olan's spirit screamed loudly in pain, and he receded into the shadows, his cries echoing through the temple. He wasn't destroyed, but he had significantly lost his power, and it was clear that whatever happened to him would prevent it from ever coming back. I looked to my left to see our saviour and, to my surprise, there was Marcus. And in his hand he gripped the Master Sword. I was taken aback by the enormity of what had just transpired.

"Marcus! How on Din's earth did you ever get that sword?"

"I don't know. That door over there just opened for me, and I saw the sword there. So, I pulled it out and brought it here to help."

"This is brilliant!" I said. "You truly are just like your father, Marcus, a destined and true hero."

Marcus beamed at the thought. Link walked over to Marcus and looked the sword over.

"It hasn't changed a bit. Looks as fine as when I wielded it. I think you should put it back in the pedestal, Marcus."

"Why, father?"

"You are not yet ready to wield this sword. The sword can only be used by the one it chooses. It chose you for this situation, but has not yet chosen you as its wielder. But, before you put it back, let me hold it one last time."

Marcus handed his father the sword and Link gripped it in his left hand. He swung it through the air a few times, and then handed it back to Marcus. Then, Marcus accepted the Blade of Evil's Bane and walked it over to the Pedestal of Time. There, he replaced the sword once more and exited the room. The Door of Time closed once more.

"Well Marcus" said Link "it seems Farore is smiling upon you. She has chosen you as the next bearer of the Triforce."

Marcus smiled again. He loved being called a hero. He revelled in it. The four of us then began our trek back home.

In Hyrule Castle, sitting at a large, elaborate table, there sits the King, Queen, and Prince of Hyrule. They enjoy a family meal together, sharing stories of their latest adventure, discussing their concerns, and happy to be together. Here they sit, thinking about how much each loves the others. Theirs is truly a family that sticks together.

In a ranch, not too far away, my family and I sit, finally happy to be at peace. We chat about things we've done, seen, and thought. We cry about the sad times, laugh about happy times; remember the loved ones we've lost. Treasure this time we spend as a family. The love we feel for each other is of the utmost power in the world. We give each other undying loyalty, caring, and love. We sit together, long into the night. Then, we turn out our lights, and are off to sleep and dream.

The rest of the land is doing the sane, and all is at peace.

However, in a far off village, a man wanders alone. He is a curious daredevil, looking for some late night fun. He has with him a grappling hook, to climb the sheer edge of a cliff. As he reaches the bottom, he looks up at his daunting task.

Unfazed, he throws the rope up to the top and begins climbing the rock face. Unbeknownst to him, a shadow creeps up behind him. The shadow moves quickly, and engulfs his entire body in darkness. The man falls to the ground, screaming in pain.

This dark shadow begins taking form over his entire body. Soon, a dark figure rises from where the man had fallen. He gets up, no longer an undead apparition; once again part of the world of the living. His black clothing blends in to the night.

A passing onlooker sees this strange black clad man. He looks at his face and is startled by what he sees. This man is identical to Hyrule's King. The man sees something wrong with him, though. His eyes are a ferocious red with a look of evil to them. Although he has no power left, he does not care. Dark Link is alive once more.


End file.
